


Crumble Into Ash

by AsexualMagneto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demisexual Castiel, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time coming, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble Into Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this hits every single fandom trope there is, but what can ya do.
> 
> Another short fic for tumblr user caswitch.

It’s been a long time coming, that’s for sure.

Benny figures they’ve forgotten he’s there, and he doesn’t mind. He knows they ought to have at least one time to figure out what’s going on between them. And besides, they make such a pretty sight, he’s happy just to watch, jerking off lazily.

Every now and then he and Dean would let out some steam this way - rough makeouts in the woods, curious, exploring hands, and every now and then some pretty lips wrapped around Benny’s cock. When they found Cas, something tangibly changed between them; tonight was the first time Dean had leaned in for Benny’s mouth since being reunited with the angel.

Cas had been squatting on the other side of the clearing, lost in some celestial task. He’d been there for almost an hour when Dean started getting antsy, and evidently seized the opportunity to push Benny up against a tree and take his frustrations out. They’d been getting pretty into it by the time that Benny noticed that Cas had moved, silently as a whisper of wings, to stand a few yards away from them. He was staring with an unreadable expression.

Dean couldn’t meet Cas’s eyes and Benny could swear he was blushing. Benny had only grinned lewdly and invited Cas to join in, and, to everyone’s surprise, he’d actually agreed.

Benny, shrugging, had simply lumbered over to pull the angel into a wet kiss. The guy was attractive enough, and if Dean wasn’t gonna make use of these plump lips, he might as well. After a few moments of awkward stiffness, Cas had become incredibly responsive to Benny’s lips, hands, and tongue, arching into his body, gripping his hair, and making erotic little noises.

By the time Benny pulled away Cas was bleary-eyed and pliant. Benny figured he’d just warmed him up like clay, touching and kneading him til he was soft and warm and ready to face the wreck of emotional constipation that was Dean Winchester head-on. He all but shoved Castiel into the arms of the wide-eyed hunter, who’d been frozen to the spot where Benny’d left him.

Cas’s eyes were all fire and want as he reached up to stroke the sides of Dean’s face, run fingers through his hair. He’d murmured Dean’s name once, wondering, and Dean had finally tugged him in by the waist and kissed him hard.

Now they’re all hands groping, grabbing, pulling, or pausing to hold the other as close as possible as their mouths slowly lose all sense of finesse, tongues and lips all tripping over each other in their haste to taste each other fully.

Somehow they end up on the ground, still plastered together and rutting against each other, fully clothed and gasping out each others’ names. Benny hears a breathy mantra of “Dean, Dean, Dean!” from Cas, who looks like he’s lost control of his body and is riding out the movements of his hips towards this building _something_ that feels so good. Dean manages to choke out “Cas-” before he’s flipping him on his back and claiming his lips again.

They look like two horny teenagers rolling around on the ground like this, fists in each other’s hair and clothes, reaching up under shirts to feel more skin. They’re gasping into each other’s necks, pressing desperate kisses wherever their mouths connect with skin. Cas lets out a choked sob as Dean presses his erection firmly down. Dean’s rasping out harsh breaths and trying to take his belt off without breaking the contact between them.

Soon Cas is on top again, holding the sides of Dean’s face and kissing him soundly as he whines and grinds down with quick thrusts of his hips. Dean abandons his belt, grabs Cas’s ass with two hands and pulls their hips together with slow, deep thrusts. Cas lets out a desperate sound and buries his face in Dean’s neck, overwhelmed and riding out the sensations.

By the time Dean’s gotten both their cocks free and pressed flush against each other, they’re both so close to coming just from rutting through clothes that Dean feels, as grown-ass adult man who’s pretty damn good at sex, that he should feel insulted by this in some way. He’s way past that by now. This is Purgatory, where raw instincts rise to the surface, leaving rational thought behind as each creature seeks exactly what they want. For Dean and Cas in this moment, what they want is to crawl into each other’s skin and burn the pleasure into their very beings until they both crumble into ash. As it stands, they’re getting pretty damn close.

Cas has his arms wrapped around Dean, holding him as tightly as he can without hurting him, all of his angelic strength and grace focused on the buzzing space between the two of them. He’s shuddering and chanting Dean’s name, more desperate every moment as Dean strokes their cocks together, other hand fisted in Cas’s hair. They’re both crying out so loudly, Benny thinks they’re lucky half of Purgatory hasn’t come to eat or maim them yet, but he keeps a close eye on the tree line even as he approaches his own climax.

They’re both so close that it shouldn’t come as a surprise when Cas’s entire body seizes up, and, eyes squeezed shut and Dean’s name on his lips, starts to come - but Dean watches him, eyes wide with awe, all the same. He rolls them over gently, Cas all loose limbs and harsh shuddering breaths, and Dean kneels over him, jacking himself off using Cas’s come on his hands to slick the way. It’s only a matter of time until he’s grunting out his release, their come mingling together, and he collapses down onto Cas’s chest, ragged breaths matching the chest rising and falling beneath him.

Only a few feet away, Benny moans low as he strokes himself through his orgasm, come dripping down his fist onto the ground. He leans back against the tree and sighs deeply, eyes sliding shut. Then, with a huff, he starts laughing low chuckles into the sudden silence.

From the shock that runs through Dean’s body, it’s clear that they had forgotten about him - had, temporarily, forgotten everything except for the warmth of the other pressed against them. Dean shakes himself back to awareness. Purgatory is not a safe place to get lost in passionate sex - that, he’ll have to save for once they get out. Warmth floods through him at the thought of laying Cas down in a warm bed and touching every bit of him properly, as he starts to pick himself up. Belatedly, he realizes his perky ass has been sticking out, exposed to all of Purgatory, between his jacket and hastily pulled-down pants, for who knows how long. Charming.

Benny lands a little smack on his ass before he can cover it up as he leans down to press chaste kisses to both of their mouths. (Dean grunts petulantly but there’s warmth in his eyes; Cas is still bone-deep blissed-out and sprawled on the ground and takes the kiss with fluttering eyelids and a satisfied sigh.) ”Come on, lovers, we’d better get a move on,” Benny says, helping them up. “I’d be surprised if every creature with ten miles ain’t comin’ for some hot and easy meat.”

Dean pulls himself back together, belt buckled, come wiped off, and doesn’t hesitate to draw Cas into a sweet kiss.

It’s been a long time coming after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tag Cas as demisexual in my fics even if it's not explicitly stated, because Cas just is always demisexual.
> 
> Always.


End file.
